Let there be love
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Pitoyable... Enfin je vous laisse vous en faire une idée XD


Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous dire que j'ai honte de publier une telle affrosité... Faites comme si c'était pas moi qui l'avait écrite cette fanfic d'accord ? x)

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas 'let there be love' de Oasis, il serait peut-être temps de l'écouter XD

Let there be love

_Qu'avait-elle cru en venant ici ? _

_Gillian laissa couler une dernière larme, avant de se dégager légèrement des bras de Cal pour l'essuyer. _

Flash-back :

dix-huit heures trente. Enfin de retour chez elle, Gillian laissa tomber son sac à main dans l'entrée, poussa du pied la porte d'entrée, et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine pour lâcher son sac à courses devant le réfrigérateur.

Sa journée avait été rondement menée, et elle était particulièrement fière d'elle.

En glissant dans son frigidaire les quelques desserts frais qu'elle avait acheté, elle repensa à sa matinée :

Elle était en train de régler certains problèmes de paperasse qu'elle s'était arrangée pour échanger contre un bilan financier à l'équitable avec Cal, le nez penché sur son ordinateur, quand son ami était justement entré, un sourire ravi aux lèvres :

« Hey Foster ! Je t'ai gardé une petite surprise au chaud... »

Tout de suite, elle avait bondi sur ses pieds, pensant à quelque chose de culinaire, une quelconque spécialité qu'il lui aurait caché.

« Chaud ? Gâteaux ? »

Cal avait explosé de rire en voyant l'air réjoui de la gamine qu'était finalement sa meilleure amie, et elle avait légèrement rougie, se sentant honteuse de sa propre gourmandise.

« Non ma jolie, mais ça va te changer : Une histoire arrosée d'eau de rose... Ça te va ? »

Dans un froncement de sourcil largement exagéré, elle s'était rassise, et lui rapproché.

Il lui avait donc appris qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se charger d'un cas qu'il venait de prendre en compte dans la liste d'attente de la société.

Le cas était simple (peut-être un peu trop pour lui, avait-elle pensé), et tenait du vaudeville à son humble avis :

Un patron riche d'une grande boîte de matériel informatique avait eu une liaison avec sa plus jeune secrétaire. 'Malheureusement' (du moins d'après Cal), le fameux patron s'était énamouré de sa liaison, et avant de quitter sa femme pour elle, il voulait s'assurer que la jeune femme ne le fréquentait pas pour des raisons purement économiques.

« Alors ? » Avait demandé Lightman.

Gillian l'avait fixé, lisant une certaine espérance dans ses yeux, et avait fini par hocher la tête :

« Je suis dans le coup !

-J'espère bien que tu es dans le coup Foster ! »

Elle s'était donc lancée à corps perdu dans l'affaire, se prenant presque pour une auteur à succès dans la catégorie 'histoire-d'amour-dégoulinant-de-sentiments'. Pas de doute, elle aurait pu se faire un nom dans ce domaine ! Et elle aurait pu rembourser les dettes du groupe qui plus est ! Oui, pourquoi pas ? Gillian Foster, le nouveau roman intitulé « The boss and his assistant's love story » ça sonnait plutôt bien...

A la fin de la journée, elle avait vu repartir les deux amoureux main dans la main, le long du couloir, un sourire attendri par la scène...

Et soudain, une main s'était glissée autour de sa taille :

« Encore une pauvre femme dont la vie va basculer ce soir... »

Gillian avait tourné la tête vers un Cal visiblement fatigué par les bilans financiers, qui cherchait un peu de compagnie.

Elle avait soupiré. Puis, sans même pensé à s'écarter de son bras se faisant sentir sur sa hanche et le bas de son dos, elle avait murmuré :

« Quand deux personnes ne sont pas faites l'une pour l'autre, il y a forcément un moment où ça finit par craquer... »

Elle s'était attendue à une remarque du genre : « Tu as lu ça dans Barbara Cartland ? » Ou une autre remarque habituelle de la part de son associé, mais rien n'était arrivé à ses oreilles. Il avait acquiescé, doucement, et l'avait embrassée sur la joue, doucement, pour la remercier de son aide.

Elle avait sourit, et l'avait laissé quitter le bureau, avant de suivre le mouvement plus d'un quart d'heure après, son sac sous le bras, et ses clés de voiture en main.

Elle était ensuite passée faire des courses, et heureuse autant que fatiguée, avait regagné sa cuisine...

Elle se laissa choir sur une chaise, et soupira de bonheur.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais cette affaire avait éveillé en elle un sentiment nouveau, comme l'impression que sa vie venait de prendre un tournant important. Son esprit retournait sans cesse les images de Cal. Cal lui souriant, Cal la prenant dans ses bras, Cal la faisant rire, Cal essuyant ses larmes, Cal la protégeant, Cal... Et toujours le même Cal.

Sauf qu'elle venait à douter que ce Cal soit vraiment celui qu'elle voyait depuis des années.

Soudainement, elle voyait des sous-entendus flagrants dans tout ce qu'il lui disait, des lueurs d'envie dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il la contemplait, de l'amour dans ses mots, dans tous ces petits gestes qu'il accomplissait au quotidien.

Aucun doute, ce battement de cœur qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence se devait d'être réciproque !

Elle sourit, sourire qu'elle aurait trouvé plus qu'idiot et nunuche si elle avait pu se voir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Oui, aujourd'hui, la vie de Gillian Foster s'apprêtait à changer radicalement. Aujourd'hui, elle allait prendre sa voiture, frapper à la porte de Cal, et lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps... Car aujourd'hui... Elle en avait trouvé la force.

Elle avait donc repris ses clefs, son sac, et était partie, motivée comme jamais, pour faire part de ses sentiments à son associé et meilleur ami.

Durant la route, elle avait pas mal réfléchis, bien qu'elle eut essayé d'éviter, pour ne pas se décourager. Mais elle était plus que décidée...

Ce qui se passerait après qu'elle ait déballé le contenu de son cœur l'attirait, mais lui faisait aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer, très peur... Il le prendrait bien, c'était sûr.

Que ferait-il ? Dégagerait-il la mèche rebelle qui s'empresserait de retomber sur son visage, pour la mettre, dans un frôlement de peau sensuel et attirant derrière son oreille ? Laisserait-il courir ses doigts sur sa joue, jusqu'à se rapprocher si près qu'elle pourrait sentir son souffle effleurer sa peau ? L'embrasserait-il d'abord timidement, de peur qu'elle s'en aille, puis de plus en plus fougueusement, pour lui transmettre ce qu'il voulait lui dire ?

Il l'attirerait sûrement contre lui, hanches contre hanches, pour caresser ses épaules, ses bras, son cou...

Elle en frissonnait déjà...

Elle ressentait ce quelque chose que l'on ressent en faisant quelque chose qu'on est conscient d'être sur le point de regretter. Mais rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, rien ne se mettrait sur son chemin. Pas ce soir, plus maintenant qu'elle voulait lier sa vie à celle de Cal.

Une fois arrivée, et descendue de voiture, elle avait frappé à la porte de son ami, et en attendant que la porte s'ouvre, avait rajusté sa robe, et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, stressée maintenant par la proximité de son but immédiat.

Et la porte s'était ouverte, lentement à son goût, sur un Lightman fatigué, qui afficha un sourire à la vue de sa meilleure amie, et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

« Hey Gillian ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure ? Lui avait-il demandé en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Je voulais qu'on parle. »

Il avait froncé les sourcils, inquiet de voir Gillian si tendue. Il avait ensuite pris sa veste, et l'avait installée dans son sofa, la laissant prendre ses aises en allant chercher une bouteille de bon vin qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'entamer seul, ainsi que deux verres qu'il était bien obligé de sortir s'il ne voulait pas partager le goulot de la bouteille.

Il posa le tout sur la table basse en face du canapé, et servit un verre à Gillian.

« Tu m'as l'air un peu...Stressée. Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et c'est là qu'il comprit : Il vit qu'elle allait faire une énorme erreur, elle allait changer leur parfaite amitié en quelque chose de plus profond, de plus dangereux aussi... Et pourtant, il ne l'arrêta pas.

Elle hocha la tête, soudainement sûre d'elle, et elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

Elle finit par poser une main douce sur sa joue, le caressant doucement, et il n'eut pas l'envie de s'en retirer, bien au contraire. Il s'y appuya, et ferma les yeux, rapprochant son visage du sien, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

Gillian était aux anges, elle avait enfin ses lèvres, là, sur les siennes... Elle força la barrière de ses lèvres pour chercher sa langue, qu'il lui livra en laissant sa main se balader sur sa hanche, la forçant à se rapprocher encore de lui.

Le désir les consuma, elle le fit se renverser sur le cuir du sofa, et se mit sur lui, prolongeant leur moment de bonheur.

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle passait une main sous sa chemise, il l'arrêta, la repoussant doucement.

« Gillian, non... »

Elle se sentit rougir. Il ne voulait pas... Et pourtant, la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux était bien du désir, désir ardent qui semblait le brûler de l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi ? » S'entendit-elle murmurer en l'implorant du regard.

Il eut l'air peiné, véritablement peiné, et il l'attira contre lui, l'allongeant sur son torse pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas t'entrainer de mon côté de la ligne... Pas toi ma jolie. Surtout pas... »

Elle se mit à pleurer, de chaudes larmes silencieuses, qui la vidaient de ses espérances folles d'une nouvelle vie en compagnie de Cal.

Elle ne comprenait pas le refus de son ami. Il avait l'air pourtant de l'aimer tellement ! Pourquoi ne l'acceptait-il pas désormais ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre :

« Pourquoi Cal ? »

Sa voix la quitta, faisant de ses mots quelques notes très hautes par rapport à son ton naturel, ce qui serra le cœur de l'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras.

« Gillian, tu es une femme exceptionnelle, et tu mérite quelqu'un qui ne te fera pas souffrir.

-Justement, je te demande de te racheter! » Protesta-t-elle.

La dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une pierre lancée en pleine figure de Cal. Qu'avait-il fait pour lui attirer une telle mission ?

« Que... Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé :

-Toutes ces années Cal... Zoé, cette vipère qui s'amusait à me faire souffrir... »

Il caressa ses cheveux. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu qu'elle souffrait tellement à cause de sa femme. Mais après tout, elle aussi avait été mariée à Alec, le rendant jaloux à un point insupportable.

Et finalement, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu d'eux qu'ils divorcent, il la laissait seule...

Il la regarda, elle s'était endormie... Ce qui lui confirmait qu'elle était exténuée, et tout aussi désarmée que lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il caressait toujours les vagues de cheveux de Gillian, Cal entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à cacher quoi que ce soit de sa position compliquée à Emily, qui ne tarda pas à arriver dans le salon.

« Papa, j'ai tout entendu... Il allait répondre quand elle le coupa :

-Pense un peu à toi pour une fois ! C'est clair que tu l'aimes ! Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, prend un peu de plaisir à vivre ! S'il te plait... »

Cal la fixa un moment, avant qu'elle ne se sente de trop et disparaisse comme elle était venue.

Il chercha de ses lèvres l'oreille de Gillian et chuchota :

« Laisse moi juste du temps... Je veux te rendre heureuse »


End file.
